theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little White Lie
My eighth fanfic. Credit goes to AnimationFan15 and for the photo. I decide to do a fanfic of how Lincoln got his white hair. NOTE: This only a theory. Not to be taken literally. Script (It shows an exterior of Lincoln room, he is reading a comic book, fully dressed, as usual, a knock on the door is heard) LINCOLN: Come in. (It reveals it was Leni and Lucy) LUCY: Hey, Lincoln. LENI: Hi, brother. LINCOLN: Hey, girls. What bring you here? LUCY: We came to see you. LENI: Yeah, Linky. You wanna watch TV with us? LINCOLN: Sure! (Lincoln set down his comic book and the three walk downstairs to the living room, where all his sisters are sitting on the couch) LUNA: S'up dude? Sit next to me. (Lincoln sat next to Luna and Lana, they keep flipping through channels) LENI: Hey, Linky? LINCOLN: Yeah? LENI: I was wondering, I wonder how and/or why you got your white hair. LINCOLN: I dunno, Leni. I've been the oddball of the whole family. LUNA: What do you mean, dude? LINCOLN: Only boy in the family, only sibling, apart from Lucy, not to have blonde or brown hair, having my own room while 2 sisters each share a room. LORI: Agreed, little bro. But, we was all wondering how you get your white hair. (Mom and Dad are in their room) LYNN SR: Honey, are you sure? What if he devastated about this? RITA: We have to, hon, it's the only way he knows. (They enter the living room) LUAN: Maybe it could've been from Pop-Pop. LORI: I thought it was stress of dealing with us. LISA: I thought you was an albino, Lincoln. LINCOLN: All of those theories can be true. But still, how and/or why my hair is white? RITA: We can answer that, sweetheart. And it's really shocking, there's a family secret we want to tell you. LINCOLN: What's that? LYNN SR: Lincoln, son, you are... adopted. (Everyone gasp in complete astonishment and/or shock and they looked at Lincoln in terror) LINCOLN: WHAT!?! I'M ADOPTED?! (This was too much for Lincoln as he faints, then the screen fades to black. Echos of someone screaming "Lincoln!" "Lincoln!", Lincoln slightly open his eyes to see it's Leni, who on her knees and was shaking him to wake him up) LENI: Lincoln! Wake up! (Lincoln finally wakes up, relieving Leni, she hugs him) LINCOLN: (holding his head) Ugh. What happened? LORI: You fainted after Mom and Dad revealed to you that you're adopted, Lincoln. (Leni got up and help Lincoln up on his feet) LINCOLN: Is that true, Mom and Dad? Am I adopted? RITA: It's true, sweetie. We just didn't want to scare you, so... LYNN SR: We've been hiding this secret for over 11 years from you and your sisters. Let us explain with a story... RITA: It all started over 11 years ago at an orphanage. FLASHBACK TO ELEVEN YEARS AGO (A younger Rita at an orphanage, where a worker is showing Rita multiple babies) WORKER: Alright, Rita, we have plenty of newborn babies. Choose whatever one you like. YOUNGER RITA: I actually wanted a boy, I already have five young girls at home. I want someone different. WORKER: Right this way, Rita. (They walk in a room full of boy babies, Rita walks and see every baby boy there is) WORKER: That's the last of the boy babies. Are you sure you don't want a girl? YOUNGER RITA: Wait, (she spotted another one) what about that one? (There was one more baby in a small corner, she walk up to the baby, and it's a familiar face with white hair, he's sucking on a pacifier) WORKER: Oh, that one. He has white hair and he doesn't have a name. He's only 9 months old and I think you'll love him. (Rita picks up the baby, she cradles him) YOUNGER RITA: (gasp with glee) He's perfect! 'll take him! (At the house, the younger version of all the older sisters are all playing with each other; Rita walk in the house with her new son in her hands) YOUNGER RITA: Hey, girls, say hello to the newest Loud sibling! (Rita shows off their newest sibling to the girls and they're all excited that he's a boy, they run up to him) YOUNGER LENI: Whoa, he's totes cute! But why he has white hair? YOUNGER RITA: I dunno. I actually kinda like it. YOUNGER LENI: Me too. (rubbing his head) I love his white hair. YOUNGER LUNA: May I hold him? (Rita gives her son to Luna, she cradles him while he coo's) YOUNGER LORI: What are you gonna name him, Mom? YOUNGER RITA: I was gonna named him "Luke" or "Lane". (Rita see's a photo of Abraham Lincoln and a map of the United States, specifically, Lincoln, Nebraska; Rita has found the perfect name for him) YOUNGER RITA: How about, Lincoln? YOUNGER LENI: Lincoln Loud? (excited) I love it! YOUNGER LYNN: That's perfect! YOUNGER LORI: I like it. YOUNGER LUAN: Hey, Lincoln. (Lincoln crawls onto Luna's hands as she picks him up) YOUNGER LUNA: Whoa, he likes me a lot. (She kisses him on his forehead and pinches his cheeks) YOUNGER LUNA: Say, "Luna". BABY LINCOLN: Lu-na. YOUNGER RITA: (tearing up) His first word. Welcome to the Loud Family, Lincoln Loud. BACK TO THE PRESENT (Lincoln is initially horrified at this truth, Luna tries reaching to him, but he pushes her and run upstairs to his room, completely appalled) LORI: Lincoln, wait! LOLA: How you can hide this from him?! RITA: We just don't wanna hurt the guy, that all. You know how he's sensitive around secrets. LUNA: You hide this family secret from us, to reveal he's adopted?! LENI: Are you kidding me, all this he's adopted and you tell us now?! LISA: Usually I don't prefer these emotions, but... (livid) Yahhh! (Lisa wants to attack them, but Lori restrains her) RITA: That's enough! (The girls all calmed down) LYNN SR: I know how you all of you feel. We don't want to hurt his feelings. RITA: Yeah. It's the truth. (Their parents walk away, the girls are all horrified) THE NEXT DAY (The girls, who are still shocked, are on the couch) LUAN: I still can't believe our only brother is adopted. LENI: How can they hide this from us?! (Leni break into tears, while Lana and Lori comfort her) LORI: Don't worry, Leni, we still love him. LYNN: Still, they lied about this for 11 years from us. Lincoln, adopted. LUCY: I don't know if I shouldn't call him my brother. LANA: Don't say that, Lucy! Lincoln is our brother! LISA: Our only brother. LUNA: Maybe I'll go talk to him. Leni, you wanna come with? LENI: Sure. LUNA: You guys wanna go, too? LORI: No, we're just gonna sit here for a while. (In his room, Lincoln is sitting on his bed, depressed; Knocking his heard) LINCOLN: It's open. (Luna and Leni came in his room) LENI: Hey, Linky. LUNA: Hey, little brother. You're okay? LINCOLN: (shocked) No. I'd just discovered I'm adopted. LUNA: Dude, it's okay. LINCOLN: Sorry, I push you Luna I was mortified. LUNA: Don't worry about it. You was just shocked, that all. LENI: Don't let that go into your mind. You'll get over it. LINCOLN: I will. I'll get over it in a few days, I am not upset. THREE WEEKS LATER (Lincoln is crying and he holding a photo of him and his sisters; Outside his room, his sisters look worried at this. In Lori and Leni's room, the girls are all having a sibling meeting) LORI: Whoa, I've literally never seen Lincoln this sad before, girls. LUAN: Yeah, this is a real disaster. Our parents revealed that our only brother is adopted. LOLA: Who cares, I still don't like him. Who cares if he's adopted? (smiles innocently) LUAN: WHAT?! (The others glare at her furiously) LOLA: Whatever. It's true. LUCY: You ungrateful twerp. My heart is not boiling with rage. LANA: You got to be kidding me?! Out of the people in this house, you hate him the most! LENI: You little runt! You don't even care about him! LORI: Yeah! What is wrong with you?! LOLA: Lynn, Lori, you guys hate him, too! LORI AND LYNN: No we don't! LOLA: Yes, you do! You guys gotten bad moments with him. LORI: Name one time, Lola. LOLA: (to Lori) You kick him out of your room, all because he accidentally stumbles in there. (to Lynn) And you keep kicking him when you think he has bullied. LUNA: You treat more horribly than anyone in this entire house! LOLA: You're right. All of us have bad moments with him, how we treated each other. Think of the negative ways. (All of them realize that Lola's right as they show memories of terrible moments from past episodes including Get the Message, Sound of Silence, The Sweet Spot, It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House, Making the Case, Sleuth or Consequences, Brawl in the Family, No Such Luck, and No Guts, No Glori; Cuts back to the present) LORI: (shocked) Oh my gosh! I literally do hate him! LYNN: Me too! LUNA: Calm down, dudettes. There has to be a reason for all of this. LOLA: Even if I actually hate him, I still love him. LUNA: I'll try talking to him again, you guys. LENI: Good luck, Luna. Maybe, you'll try to reason with him. (Luna leaves Lori's room and goes to Lincoln's, she knocked on his door; In his room, he's depressed and/or miserable at this revelation) LINCOLN: It's open. (Luna came into Lincoln's room and sat next to him) LINCOLN: Hey, Luna. What do you want? LUNA: Hey, little bro. It's been rough for you, haven't it? LINCOLN: Yeah. I still can't believe I'm actually adopted for over 11 years, all those times I've been mistreated. (Outside of Lincoln's room, the others are listening to their conversation, feeling bad for Lincoln) LUNA: It's gonna be alright, Lincoln. Don't worry about it, I'm here for you, we're all here for you. LINCOLN: I still can't believe they've lied to me for over 11 years. LUNA: I know, little bro. We're all shocked of what happened weeks ago. LINCOLN: (grief-stricken) I'd wonder if my real parents know where I am, right now. I'd wonder if we're not even family, Luna. Maybe, I'm not a real Loud sibling. (sniffs) (Lincoln then shed tears on his face and he cries once again as he's crying into his hands. Luna then wrapped herself around Lincoln, confusing him) LUNA: (comforting) Don't worry, buddy. We're your family now, Lincoln. (Luna kissed Lincoln on his forehead and wipe the tears off his face with a tissue) LINCOLN: (blew into his tissue) Are you sure, Luna? LUNA: Of course, little brother, of course. And you are a real Loud sibling. (She hugs Lincoln tightly and kiss Lincoln's cheek) LINCOLN: (disbelieving) Yeah, like that's true, Luna. (Leni then walk into Lincoln's room and sat next to him and Luna) LENI: She's right, Linky. That goes for me as well, you are a real Loud sibling as well, baby bro. (Leni kissed him on his cheek and she hugs him strongly, Lincoln shows a smile, Lucy walks in Lincoln's room and put her hand on his shoulder) LINCOLN: Lucy, you too? LUCY: (smiles) Me also, brother. (Lucy hugs Lincoln tightly and Lincoln smiles) LINCOLN: Really, guys? LUNA: Yeah, bro. We always look up to you for guidance. LUCY: Inspiration. LENI: Uh huh, Lincoln. And you're our family, too. (Lana, who is holding Lily, walks into her brother's room as well) LANA: That goes to me, as well, Lincoln. And Lily, too. LILY: Poo Poo, Linky. (Lana and Lily both hugged Lincoln, he holds Lily and kissed her, then he rubs Lana's head and kissed her too) LENI: Aw, that's cute. (After that, Lori, Lola, Lynn, Luan, and Lisa all walk into Lincoln's room) LINCOLN: Even you five agreed we're family? LORI: We are literally too your family, Lincoln. (Lori and Lincoln hug each other strongly, she kissed in his forehead) LUAN: Uh huh. You're our only brother, Lincoln, no wonder why we're loud and proud. (laughs) (Lincoln and Luan both laugh at the latter's joke as she pinches Lincoln's cheek and embraces him) LYNN: Totally, Linc. You are our family, little bro. (Lincoln and Lynn both fist bump each other, then they share a high five) LOLA: Yep, I actually love you, Lincoln. (Lola embraces Lincoln in a tight hug as he pats Lola's head) LISA: Affirmative, big brother. Family; 1, genetics; 0. (Lisa pats Lincoln's head gently as he rubs Lisa's hair) LANA: We always look up to you, Lincoln. Even if your hair is white. LUAN: Uh huh. We always spend time with you. (Lincoln was moved by this moment, as he has tears in his eyes. He's so happy that he has ten incredible and wonderful sisters with him) LINCOLN: (enamored) Wow, that was beautiful and sweet of you guys. LOLA: You see, Lincoln, we all love you, bro. And you're a real Loud sibling, too. LANA: Even if you're adopted, you're still family to us. LENI: Yeah, Linky. We love you very much and care for you dearly. (The girls all exit of Lincoln's room and he exit his room as well, to meet up his sisters, they surround their only brother) LINCOLN: Wow, thank you very much, girls. (sniffs) Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. I love you all. LUNA: We love you too, Lincoln Loud. (Lincoln walk up to his sisters and hugged them, they embrace Lincoln in a sibling group hug) LINCOLN: C'mon, let's go downstairs. (They all walk downstairs and into the living room, Rita and Lynn Sr. see's this and walked in) RITA: So, the conflict have been resolved, guys? LINCOLN: Yes, Mom and Dad. LYNN SR: How'd it go, son? LINCOLN: (stands up on his feet) Well, I've just discovered that I have ten remarkable and amazing sisters, ones who are (to Lily) young, (to Lisa) smart, (to Lola) pretty, (to Lana) tomboyish, (to Lucy) gothic, (to Lynn) athletic, (to Luan) funny, (to Luna) rocking, (to Leni) beautiful, and (to Lori) responsible, they really are. SISTERS: (loved) Awwww!! (The girls were moved by this, and they hugged Lincoln, they release him) LORI: We feel the same way, we all have one incredible and grateful brother, one who is always has a plan for every kind of situation. And always help breaking up fights. LYNN: And how to understand all of us from each other. (Lynn Sr and Rita walk to their son) LYNN SR: Hey, son, we're sorry for telling you this sooner. We shouldn't have kept this secret from you. RITA: Yeah, we should've told you when you are older. LINCOLN: It's okay, guys. Even with this secret, we're still family. RITA AND LYNN SR: We love you, Lincoln. (Lincoln hugs both of his parents, as they walk away, Lincoln rejoin his sisters) LENI: To be honest, I actually love your white hair, Linky. (Leni rubs Lincoln's head) LUNA: Me too, dude. (Luna pat his head) LOLA: Even I'd admit, it is nice. (The girls all agreed, while they pat and/or rub Lincoln's head full of white hair) LINCOLN: Thank you all. (The eleven group hugged each other and all sat down the couch) LYNN SR: (in his and Rita's room) Now isn't that nice, honey? One loving brother with ten caring sisters. RITA: It is. I guess he is a real Loud sibling, after all. (Back in the living room, the eleven siblings all sit on the couch, then they stare at Lincoln) LINCOLN: You know what, even in a family as big as ours, there's always fighting and violence, but sometimes, we can all love each other. LUAN: Even if you are adopted, you are still family to us, little bro. Even though we have had bad moments with each other, you've always had good moments with us. LENI: We've always has good things with each other. Think of the positive ways. (They memorize and flashback to great moments from past episodes including A Tale of Two Tables, A Tattler's Tale, Linc or Swim, Picture Perfect, The Waiting Game, Cover Girls, A Fair to Remember, A Novel Idea, Snow Bored, 11 Louds a Leapin', Frog Wild, and Out on a Limo; It cuts back to the present) LINCOLN: Good times, you guys, good times. LUCY: You'll always be our only brother. LINCOLN: Of course, I never knew who are my real parents are or what's my life would've been if I haven't met you girls. It would've been mysterious and/or scary for me to end up in an orphanage when I was a baby. (The girls then feel bad for Lincoln because of a rough childbirth, but they smile) LUNA: That's true, little brother. LENI: We nicely took you in... LANA: Clothed you... LUAN: Fed you... LORI: Cured you... LISA: Looked after you... LOLA: And care for you... LYNN: I suppose we've still owe you so much, little brother. (The girls all hug their brother once again, some of them plant kisses on him) LINCOLN: Thank you, guys. C'mon, let's watch some TV. LORI: OK, little brother, you get to choose what we can watch tonight. (Lori handed Lincoln the TV remote, and he changed it to a family sitcom) LINCOLN: Thanks, Lori. Thank you, all. LUNA: You're welcome, bro. And we're not just family, we are... SIBLINGS: The Loud Family! (The eleven of them all laugh and they watch TV as a family) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud